(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to whole body swingable clocks, and more particularly to a whole body swingable clock wherein a clock body swings by itself.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Recently, there have been widely put to practical use whole body swingable clocks wherein the clock body itself swings on a fulcrum of pendulum, for the purpose of decoration.
The whole body swingable clock of the type described is constructed such that the clock body is swingably supported on the fulcrum of pendulum of a stationary support member, a clock mechanism case incorporating therein a movement case is affixed to the clock body, and a knife edge of the clock body is normally supported by a V-groove of the stationary support member. And, the swinging motion of the clock body is sustained by an electromagnetic driving force generated between a driving coil or a magnet provided on the clock body and a magnet or driving coil on a stationary receiving plate provided on the stationary support member.
However, in the conventional whole body swingable clock as described above, the stationary receiving plate provided thereon with the magnet or driving coil is disposed outside the clock body. For example, the stationary receiving plate is solidly secured to a wall of a house, or constituted by a receiving plate supported on hands of a figure of a goddess or the like serving as a pedestal, and the stationary receiving plate has been exposed to outside from the clock body. Because of this, when the clock body is swinging, the stationary receiving plate and the magnet, or the driving coil is exposed to a user or users, thus spoiling the appearance of the clock to a considerable extent.